lesmiserablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gina Beck
Gina Beck is an English actress and singer known primarily for playing major roles in leading West End theatre productions. She is best known for playing the role of Glinda the Good Witch in Wicked, both in the UK production and the US tour, and the role of Christine Daaé in Cameron Mackintosh's production of Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera, for which she was nominated for a Theatre Fans Choice Award for Best Leading Actress in a Musical, 2010. On 3 October 2010 she appeared as part of the Alumni Ensemble in the 25th Anniversary Celebration of Les Misérables at London's O2 Arena and also appeared in the Les Misérables sequences in the 2010 Royal Variety Performance at The London Palladium. Beck played Cosette as a voice role in the Focus on the Family Radio Theatre production of Les Miserables. Gina has also appeared as an extra/solo singer (turning woman 3) in the 2012 film adaptation of Les Misérables. Her vocal range is soprano. Background Beck was born in High Wycombe, Buckinghamshire, England, but moved to Hampshire with her parents at an early age. She attended local schools and was introduced to the stage through school and amateur groups. She passed her Grade 8 singing examination at the age of fifteen and gained experience in both solo and ensemble singing as a founder member of the Hampshire Children's Choir and subsequently, the Hampshire County Youth Choir. In her teens, she had many acting and singing roles at Perins School and Peter Symonds College in Winchester and was also engaged professionally to play leading roles in productions at Winchester College (Gianetta in L’élisir d’Amoré, 1999; Beatrice in Much Ado About Nothing, 2000 and Emily Tallentire in The Hired Man, 2001). Her first break into musical theatre occurred when she auditioned successfully at the age of 14 for the National Youth Music Theatre (NYMT) of Great Britain. She performed in their production of Warchild in various English cathedrals during 1997. The following year she played the leading role of Kate Hardcastle in The Kissing Dance, a new musical written for the NYMT by Charles Hart and Howard Goodall based on Goldsmith's She Stoops to Conquer. The show was performed to great critical acclaim at the Brighton and Edinburgh Festivals, The Lyric Theatre Hammersmith, and The Linbury Studio Theatre, Covent Garden amongst other venues. She reprised this role in the first professional production of The Kissing Dance in March 2011 at the Jermyn Street Theatre, off the West End. Her last role with the NYMT was as Guinevere in their Arthurian legend show Pendragon. Performances of this show included two tours to Japan. Gallery 4adb709e07b69be18396ff3b89a9c451.jpg|Gina Beck in The Phantom of the Opera 22457-gina-beck-jpg.jpg 150917_1284897574293_full.jpg 732019558.jpg|Gina Beck's Cosette. Beck Gina LR.jpg Gina+Beck+png.png gina-beck-biog.jpg homegallery_0005_Layer-5.png originalbeck.png tumblr_ll1aphlcRa1qjlv1po1_500.jpg tumblr_lsx2naKXtL1qhk30i.jpg tumblr_mgj6lpCEFV1rmdsxeo1_500.jpg|Gina in "Turning" scene in 2012 Movie. tumblr_n509u2u3YB1qc48m0o1_500.jpg|Gina Beck with John Owen-Jones. eb1cde0358d8d107f2919d54a66a6da0.jpg tumblr_mgsfxopR0M1ra3kado5_500.jpg tumblr_mxm89pvEYx1rcddsho1_500.jpg Category:Cosette Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:Les Misérables Category:Actors from Les Misérables Category:Actresses in Les Misérables Category:Movie Cast Category:Gallery Category:Stage Cast